Scar's Reign: A King Gets What He Wants
by purplerose69
Summary: Scars aggravated with the lionesses; Zira has left, Sarabi is rebelling & none of them can catch enough food. He is King! Zazu offers words of wisdom but when his beak says to much, Scar gets an idea that may make Zazu regret he ever said anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Zazu's Big Beak**

Scar sat on pride rock looking out into the pride lands. The lionesses were out for their hunt, and barely came back for enough to feed him, let alone the hyenas or themselves. He turned away and walked back into the cave. It was disgusting.

Zazu continued to tremble in the rib-bird cage, staring at the King from between the spaces of the ribs. Scar sat on his rock that he decided would be his royal bed, and lowered his head gloomily.

"Well sire, a little down in the dumps are we?"

"Don't tempt me Zazu."

"Well excuse me, but you moping around all the time doesn't set a good example for the children!"

"Who cares about the children!"

"Well you should sire, you eventually will need a heir."

"I have a heir!"

"But Zira has left the pride lands, with her cubs."

"It is not my fault that she decides she cannot "cope" with the other lionesses. Why do females have to be so emotional all the time?"

"Well she was very demanding."

"Well she was supposed to be my Queen." Scar said as if he was loosing interest in the conversation at hand, before it dawned on him. "Do you question my judgment?" He said in sudden rage.

"No, no not at all sire!" Zazu backed away from the rib openings for a moment.

"Good..."

"Why do these lionesses still fail to get any food?" He said absentmindedly waiting for the daily report from Shenzi that again there was little food for either groups.

"Well the lionesses do try…"

"Well trying is not good enough. Why do the lionesses seem to be so incompetent? I left Sarabi in charge, and yet she rebels against my orders."

"She _was _Queen."

"And Mufasa _was_ King. But he died, and Sarabi rather learn to be more successful or maybe the hyenas might get too hungry." He said warningly.

"Oh no sire, you couldn't."

"I can do what I want. I am King!"

"And every good King needs to listen to his Queen."

"But Sarabi is not my Queen."

"Then maybe you should find another sire?"

"Another." He repeated this word in his mind. He walked out to see the lionesses returning with a single zebra. Not nearly enough for two packs of animals. He looked at them hard.

"This _other _should listen to me as King."

"Of course sire."

"Respect me as if I am older, and wiser."

"Well yes, sire." Zazu gained more hesitance in his voice.

"Be healthy enough to bare me a proper male heir."

Zazu just nodded, questioning what he had in mind.

"That's it Zazu!" He said having an epiphany. He smooched up his face, like talking to a baby. "Thank you Zazu I really couldn't have done it without you."

"Done what sire?"

"Choose my next queen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wedding Vows Are Terms to Live by, Not to be Broken**

Zazu stared at the black haired lion, questioning the inner workings of his mind. Just when he was about to say something, Shenzi entered as usual.

"Scar, there's barely enough food for us again."

"What do you want me to do about it, it's the lionesses' job to deal with that?"

"We have a pack of at least thirty, and you're telling me we have to split one half of a zebra's torso?"

"Whatever happens happens. I'll get the lionesses to go out again before night fall."

"You better Scar."

"Do you threaten me Shenzi?"

"Threaten you?" Shenzi's eyes opened. "No, no, it's just we need more food that's all."

"You will get more food when we have more food."

"What about bird brain over there?"

"What me?" Zazu said scared.

"No, not the bird. He's actually proven to be quite useful. Now go." Scar said, dismissively lifting his paw to shoo her off. She left with hesitance in her step, glaring back at the bird with hungry eyes.

"Thank you sire?" Zazu asked, not sure of where Scar's sudden kindness had come from.

"No, I should be thanking you Zazu." He said as a sly look came across his face.

"What for?" Zazu said slowly and hesitantly.

"Scar."

He turned around to see Sarabi standing in the entrance to the den.

"The hyena's are telling me that you are making us go hunting another time today?"

"And if I said so, why would it matter?"

"We are scaring away all of the herds. If we hunt too much there will be nothing left."

"But I am the King, and whatever says goes."

"If Mufasa were still here…"

"Don't give me that Mufasa stuff! I banned that name, my brother is never, ever, to be compared to me do you understand!"

"Yes, Scar."

"Good. Now unless your lionesses plan on only eating a third of a zebra all day, then you'd better plan on making another hunt."

" A third? We should have at least half! "

"Given the King's portion, I beg to differ."

Sarabi growled, and turned to leave the den.

"Before you leave Sarabi, tell Nala I would like to see her."

"What has Nala done?" Sarabi asked her eyes wide with fear. He never talked to any of the lionesses, unless something was wrong.

"Nothing! Don't question me, just do it."

"Yes King Scar." She went out of the cave.

"What could you possibly want to see Nala for?"

"Oh Zazu, you and your pathetic little bird brain!"

"Pathetic? Bird Brain?" Zazu repeated offended.

"Now, now Zazu don't be getting too worked up, wouldn't want Shenzi to have you for dinner."

"Scar."

Scar turned to see another lioness enter his den. Nala; young, pale fur, blue eyed lioness. She dropped what appeared to be the third of the zebra meat on the ground for Scar. "What do you want from me Scar?"

"Now tell me Nala, why exactly were you so close to Simba before?"

"Simba?" She said confused. He rarely ever spoke of his nephew, and Nala had tried to block out most memories of her dear childhood friend. "We were childhood friends."

"Ah, ah I don't believe that is entirely the answer I am looking for…" Scar said.

"Oh, oh I know this one!" Zazu said.

"Okay go ahead Zazu…" Scar said lamely.

"You and Simba were going to be married."

"Zazu, you don't know that. Simba and I were just friends." Nala said giving him a hard stare.

"Oh but he's right Nala." Scar said, his voice becoming more excited. "You were supposed to be the next Queen of the Pride lands."

"You're point?"

"Well Nala, a young lioness like yourself deserves a chance at power, and the perks of being royalty."

"What are you saying Scar?"

"You were to be betrothed to the next heir of the Pride lands, and here I am." He said walking over to her.

"Scar you are old enough to be my father."

"But I am much wiser than any other lion will be, and I am King. We both suffered from the loss of our dear boy Simba, so we are on the same page."

"Scar, how dare you compare us?"

"Well yes, you did spend more time with the poor child, but on the other hand I don't believe it is an offer you should resist."

"Why?"

"Because," He said looking at his paw, examining his sharp nails. "It seems with the hyenas becoming more and more hungry, they may start to pick off the older lionesses." He said raising his eye back to her.

"Scar, I thought you said that the hyenas and the lions would live together in peace?"

"Well I do recall saying that we would live together, that peace part…I'm not sure of…but it's all really fine print."

"You cant do that?"

"How could I stop the hyenas? They really are quiet savage? But if I had a Queen to back me up?"

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Oh I do, Nala." Scar said looking outside at the lionesses, his eyes following the pacing Sarabi, separate from the group. She walked over to him, and looked at him questioning, before catching where his eyes were directed.

"You wouldn't!" She said taken back.

"Oh I wouldn't Nala, but the hyenas will. They are not happy with Sarabi's hunting skills as leader. They threaten that if they are not satisfied soon, they will rebel."

"But you should stop them."

"Correction Nala; we will stop them. Plus it will give the lionesses more incentive to do better don' t you think? Then we can go back to living peacefully; isn't that what you want?"

Nala angrily tore her eyes from him to the ground. She hated the way Scar ruled. If only Simba was the ruler, or Mufasa. If only that stupid stampede hadn't occurred. She looked out to Sarabi. She was one of the oldest lionesses, and the one most responsible for leading the pack for hunting food. She watched over all of the pride like she was everyone's mother. She couldn't be responsible for her death. But what would her mother say? She looked over to Sarafina, who was guarding Nala's dinner from craving eyes. She'd have to understand.

"So what do you say Nala?"

"Fine. But if you go against our terms, it's over."

"Of course. Now go collect the others, we have an announcement to make." He said dismissing her. She trudged slowly to the other lionesses.

"Scar, how could you?" Zazu said astonished.

"Now, now Zazu, I wouldn't have thought of such an amazing plan, if it weren't for you. Really you should be  
>thankful, it was the only thing stopping you from being Shenzi's dinner."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Annoucement**

"I have an announcement to make." Scar yelled from above the pride, as the dark clouds opened up an evening sky. "The hyenas tell me you refuse to hunt an extra time…but in these bleak times we need to survive. Sarabi, you will lead your pride out once more before the night falls, that is an order not an option."

He hissed out the last words with a demanding power. "On the other hand, I do admit I may have been a little harsh, but it does seem the dodo bird can bring forth _some_ good ideas as a king's visor…"

"What are you getting at Scar?" Sarabi asked.

"Only that I need more help in ruling over such a well rounded bunch of lionesses as yourselves. " He said with a fake tone of admiration. "Ever since Zira's pride left, they're hunting success has left with them. Your defiance is futile, and some of the hyenas were considering plucking a few of the…oh what…not so youthful lionesses off for their own meal."

"You wouldn't!" Sarabi hissed at him, the other members of the pride in wide eyed awe.

"I said I'd _try_ to have the lions and the hyenas to live in unity, but ta, ta Sarabi. We know how venomous they can be." Scar looked over with a prideful smile at Shenzi who was circling with her brothers, letting the warning go to her head as a compliment.

"…However, since I am in need of a Queen…and one such offered to take the place as a guarantee with the hyenas for the safety of others…"

"Who made such a promise?" Sarabi looked at the lionesses and yet none held a high head to signify.

"I did."

The lionesses turned to see Nala walking through the pride cutting it in two.

"Nala?" Sarafina asked wide eyed.

"How could you?" Sarabi asked more afraid for Nala, then for herself.

"It was the only way to guarantee our safety. The hyenas won't strike as long as there is a Queen to take responsibility for the pride. Sarabi you know you will always be Queen to me just as Mufasa was…"

"Dare you say his name!" Scar yelled above.

She gave him a dark stare and continued. "…King, but you would be the first to be killed. Take care of the pride on the hunts, and I will make sure everything is fine otherwise."

"But you were to be with Sim.."

"Simba is gone. He was my friend, and he'd want the pride lands to be ruled with grace and peace like _He_ once did." She'd avoided using his name, but they all knew who "HE" was revering to.

"So all is fine?" Scar interrupted, "Now Nala, go up to see Zazu and tell him to go out with the pride hunting tonight, a little air fair might help the hunt…since we don't want anymore failures do we?" He gave Sarabi a look, and left without a look back.

"Nala you don't have to," Sarafina warned her child, nuzzling her neck.

"I do. It's the right thing to do." Nala said. "Don't worry mother, I will leave the pride lands or step down before I do anything as Queen that I regret."

* * *

><p>"Ah, back so soon. I was afraid you'd be clinging towards long goodbyes." Scar said as he absentmindedly played with a bone lying on the ground next to him.<p>

"They left to go for the hunt before moon rise. And no, it's not goodbye, they are my pride now." Nala said.

"Ah, ah they are _my pride._" Scar warned. "A King is a higher power then a Queen."

"A Queen still has authority." She said.

He snuffed at this and needed a way to bring her off her pedestal again. "You know as my Queen you are my mate."

Nala had already assumed as much, but she knew she'd rather die before succumb to such a duty. "We don't have enough food to support a child. We can barely feed the pride, or your blessed hyenas."

"I decide when to have a child, I am King!" He rebutted.

" I will not sacrifice a child's health for your stubbornness. I am Queen now." She'd even felt youthful to be considering a child, none the less with one such as old as Scar. Nala knew she was stubborn; her mother had always nagged her about it growing up. 'd always been a bit bitterer since Simba's death. She watched as the pride returned, with a small piece of an antelope, probably strayed from its already departing pack.

"Only until I say otherwise, and your pride is as good as picked off." Scar hissed. "Now my dear Nala, why don't you come closer and find yourself to sleep? The hyenas will feast now so their mouths will remain free of any lion's flesh.


End file.
